


A Mother Torn Up From The Inside

by CatGuardian



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatGuardian/pseuds/CatGuardian
Summary: There was Once a Group of 7 self-proclaimed travelers who were once destined for greatness. They all shared the same goal, to take down the despair that spread over the world.The Group was one of a kind, and so were the members within it. The Names of the members were Maria, Theresa, Evelyn, Riley, Harley, Oliver, and Adrian. They all shared a bond stronger than life and considered each one of them as Family.They went on many adventures to train, learn, and grow stronger to eventually defeat the despair that plagued the world. It seemed like Nothing Could Break up the Bond. They were Unstoppable……..….until they weren’t.





	1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Passion Project of Mine
> 
> It Took me a Little Over 3 Months to Finish it but I did.
> 
> I hope you Enjoy
> 
> Start Date: November 20, 2020  
> End Date: January 23, 2021

It all started during a particularly difficult fight while passing between towns. It was turning night when the band decided to rest and camp it out. Everyone broke apart from the somewhat straight line they made and went to do their own thing to “prepare” for the night. Evelyn moved to lean on a nearby tree while Riley stood in place and rolled their aching shoulders, with Harley moving to stand in between the two to start some small talk. Opposite to them were Oliver and Theresa, who went to check and manage their supplies, like food and medicine. Maria soon came over to them to start jotting down what they need. Adrian stood off by himself and away from the two groups, preferring the silence and being alone. 

After the supplies were managed and the small talk grew faint, the groups actually started to set up camp. The two trios got to work, setting up the 2 tents while Adrian gathered firewood for the cliché campfire, as per usual. The groups pitched up and finished the tents right as Adrian came back with a stack of firewood and branches. (perfect timing I know) Adrian gave the firewood he had to Harley, Oliver, and Theresa since they were considered the Arsonists of the group and the only ones who knew how to make a working campfire. After handing the wood, Adrain saw Maria walk over to Riley and Evelyn to start making a look out schedule. This all took about 5 minutes, with Adrian still being by himself. 

Once Maria and the others decided the sleeping schedule, the sun was barely giving its warmth when the coldness of the night’s breeze came to sweep over them. The Arsonists were just about done roasting the raw hog meat they got from the previous town when the sun finally vanished from sight, only to be seen again once the night passes. The travelers grouped around the campfire’s heat while they talked and ate before succumbing to slumber. After Harley was finished eating their fifth portion, the group cleaned themselves up and started heading to bed. Evelyn and Oliver were the first watchers in the night so they laid their weapons next to them as the rest filed into their tents. 

The Night went on with no troubles arising until the final group, which was Adrian and Theresa. Adrian and Theresa were the two most quiet people of the rowdy bunch so to hear Theresa let out a blood retching scream woke everyone up with a stir. The group, though groggy from their sleep being interrupted, raced out of the tents to a sight that would follow them to the grave. 

In front of them displayed a fairly large ogre towering over a weak, bloody, and trembling Theresa. She was struggling to stay up while gripping their weapon so tight, as if she would die without it. She looked as if she was blocking the ogre from something but that said something was something the group did not know and care about at the current moment. The group split as they quickly ran towards the weapons and medicines, both on opposite sides of each other. Maria hastily ran to her trusty bow and arrow, shooting it 5 times at the ogre to both get its attention away from Theresa but also weaken it. The arrows hit their target as Harley and Evelyn got their sword and lance respectively. Oliver ran to the medicine supply while Riley accompanied him, since they already had their weapon at hand. He quickly found herbs and bandages as he and Riley crept around the Ogre. The ogre turned toward Maria’s group, allowing the perfect chance for the duo to run to Theresa. They reached her right as she started to fall, her legs giving out right beneath her. Oliver barely caught her as they dragged her away from the fight. 

They dragged her to a nearby tree and leaned her against the trunk, allowing her to rest and preserve her energy. Oliver quickly got to work as he brought out all the supplies he needed. He first went to check her head, since an alarming amount of blood was painting her hair and face red. He found a small gash on the top of her head so he got some aloe vera cream and rubbed it generously, being gentle but fast as to not hurt Theresa even more. He bandaged her head securely before assessing the other Wounds. Riley stood off to the side to allow Oliver to do his job but also to protect them if any other beasts attacked them. They finally had the chance to look around, so they used it to find out what Theresa was protecting. It took about 5 minutes, with Riley glancing back every so often to make sure they had sight of Oliver and Theresa. After moving further away from the camp did Riley find out what Theresa risked her life for....and they wished they didn’t. 

During the time from waking up and seeing Theresa to dragging her away to a tree, Riley never once saw Adrian. She had figured he had probably left her alone to do some hunting since that was his stress relief. This was their reason for his absence, but there was always a nagging feeling in the back of their head, with questions surrounding that feeling. Questions like, ‘Why wasn’t Adrian there, even if he was hunting he surely would have heard Theresa’s scream, hell I bet some demons heard it from the underworld it was that damn loud. Also, why the hell would he leave Theresa alone to defend the group, he probably likes her the most since she is the most quiet, only rivaled by Adrian himself.’ These questions plagued their mind during their actions with Oliver and only did they stop when they found the answer, and oh boy did they regret finding them. 

In front of them laid Adrian’s still body, it was paler than usual and blood spread around it. Riley immediately dashed towards their body in hopes they can get to him in time. They quickly ran and kneeled in the bloody mess and went to grab Adrian’s body; it was colder than the night breeze that washed over them mere hours ago. Their eyes widened as they gently flipped the body over from its faced down position. Adrian had heavy trauma all along his body. The legs were snapped back, as if to prevent him from running...or to keep him from struggling too much. The arms showed heavy bruises and places where bones were sticking out of. Riley presumed Adrian was trapped by someone that squished his body until his bones shattered. The worst part was the face. It was........It was....It was.. It was. ItwasItwasItwasItwasItwasItwasItwasItwasItwasItwasItwasItwasItwasItwasItItwasItItwasItItwasIt....It......was.... 

It was bitten into. From the top jaw to the middle of the forehead, it was gone and what was left was a bloody mess of ripped muscles and tissues that once made up his face. Riley wanted to wake up from this god forsaken nightmare, but they were suddenly paralyzed and forced to look into the eyes, well, lack of eyes that stared back at them. Once Riley could move again they quickly threw Adrian’s body off of them as they moved backwards before feeling a tree trunk that did nothing to drag them out of their state of shock and bewilderment. The body that was thrown stared up to the sky, the place that holds its once quiet host, before the head quickly leaned towards Riley with a thud, taunting them with knowledge they were forced to know.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation After The Revelation...

Riley was prepared to stay stuck to the tree that blocked them from moving away from the body until Oliver called out to them. Oliver’s voice brought Riley out of their shaken state as they tried to stand, using the tree as a balance. Riley moved slowly up the tree, their legs trembling and threatened to give out just like Theresa a few minutes? Hours? ago. Riley’s sense of time was thrown off balance just like them but they didn’t care; all they wanted was to move to their family...that was still with them. With some trouble and some time, Riley made their way to a sleeping Theresa and an exhausted Oliver. 

Oliver was about to say something light-hearted to Riley before seeing the distress in their face. Oliver wanted to ask if everything was alright but Riley shook their head, as if they knew his thoughts before he said them. Riley made their way to Theresa before picking her up and making their way back to camp. Oliver followed close behind them but gave Riley some space, worry and concern flowed through him as he noticed the slight tremble in Riley’s form. 

It was a slow and agonizing walk as Oliver, Riley, and a sleeping Theresa made their way to the rest of the group. As they neared it they saw that the battle was over and the Ogre was face up and dead on the floor, facing away from Riley and the others. Evelyn saw and made her way to the trio, taking Theresa away and going to lay her into her tent. 

The group was filled with awkward silence before Harley asked Riley and Oliver a question, though Riley wishes Harley never opened his mouth.  
“Do you guys know where Adrian is? During the entire battle we didn’t see him at all and we figured he was with you.” 

“Honestly I just want to smack him on the head for going missing the one time we needed him. Hell Theresa was barely standing and he was nowhere to be found.” Evelyn said as she made her way back to the group. “I swear I will give him a piece of my mind when he comes back.” 

“So.. Do you guys know where he is?” Harley asked again, irritation clearly evident in his voice as he was cut off. 

“No, I don’t know where he is. I was too busy healing up Theresa that I forgot about him... Now that you mention it, I didn’t see him at all, or hear him for that matter, so he couldn’t have gone hunting cause he is the loudest hunter there ever was.” Oliver responded. 

“So no one has any clue as to where Adrian went, Great.” Maria exclaimed with a loud sigh, arms being thrown up her side before being crossed in front of her. 

During this entire conversation Riley tried to stay as still as their trembling figure could let them, barely breathing, barely blinking; trying to make themselves as small as possible so that no one looked at them. Riley feels the comfort of being left alone break when they notice small movements in the corner of their eyes. Riley ever-so-slightly shifted their head towards the movement to see Oliver staring at them. His eyes looking directly at Riley, as if Oliver knew of the cursed knowledge that plagued Riley’s mind. Riley quickly moved their head back towards the ground but could still feel Oliver’s eyes upon them, Not moving but only staring, staring unto the Riley who wished they weren’t there. Unable to take Oliver’s constant staring anymore they decided to speak up to try and get rid of the heaviness that weighed down on them.

“A-actually i know where Adrian went.” Their voice trembling as much as their figure and barely over a whisper. Too much to Riley despair though, everyone in the group heard it and quickly started pestering them for answers.

“You know where he is?” Harley asked, actually expecting neither of them to have an answer.

“Yeah we-” Riley tried to say before being cut off by an energy filled Evelyn as she cracked her fingers in her hands

“Well Where is he, he aint hiding from me any longer” 

“Evelyn, stop thats bad for you” Maria added, trying to get Evelyn to stop cracking her knuckles.

“Why Maria, it aint hurtin anyone, except those on the receiving end of my fi-” 

“Can you shut up for a moment,” Harley exclaimed with his voice raising an octave or two to make his presence known. “Riley knows where Adrian went off to. You can beat him up when we meet up”

“Fine,” Evelyn said while bringing her hands down “well where is the bastard.”

“Well He…” Riley trailed off for a few seconds, allowing themself to formulate the words they want to say”

“Well hee….” Oliver echoed back to try and spur Riley to finish their thought

“It..would be better just to show you, follow me” Riley said after finding their words. 

“Why cant you just tell us where the bastard is?”

But Evelyn never got an answer. Riley turned away from the camp to go towards the spot where the Ogre was once standing. Everyone else looked at each other in confusion before following their travelmate. They noticed how Riley’s figure started to tremble more and more as they moved farther and farther away from the camp and into the forest. Suddenly Riley’s walking came to a stop a little bit further than the tree that Theresa was leaning on, though only Oliver knew this. Riley gave a heavy sigh before turning towards the now ancy group. They opened their mouth but no words came out; no matter how hard Riley tried to force the words out, no sounds were produced and what was left was an anxious shell of Riley. Everyone’s expecting stares only made Riley more anxious as the sight replayed in their head. They knew that they had to see it again since they had to show the others, but their mind screamed for them to run away. To turn back and lay with an unconscious Theresa only to wake up to see Adrian in his lonely mysterious ways watching over them. ‘I guess he is watching over us now… hehe’ Riley thought before Maria spoke for them.

“Riley, just know that whatever you are about to say, we won’t be angry with you. We just want to know where he is now.”

“T-thank you Maria” Riley replied weakly, “Before I show you where he is, just know that this isn’t my fault. I only stumbled upon them when Oliver was healing Theresa and couldn’t do anything else. Promise me you won’t get angry at me or think it's my fault.”

“Why would we need to promise ya-” Evelyn tried to speak 

“Promise me, Okay?” Riley cut Evelyn off, voice noticeably louder and a seriousness behind their eyes.

“Okay we promise we won’t get angry with you.” Maria said while looking towards Harley and Oliver, who both gave a quick nod for confirmation. Maria then glaces towards Evelyn, her voice displaying a bit more serious than when she was talking to the boys. “Right Evelyn?”

“Fine”

“Alright, here we go….and you better not forget your promise.” Riley added. They straightened their back before walking a few more steps into the forest with the rest quickly behind them. Riley walked until they saw the familiar environment around them when they first discovered the body. They walked closer to the body until their body physically cannot, stepping away from it bit by bit; they never glanced towards the direction of the body either.

“Okay here you guys go, here is Adrian.” Riley said, though rushed. They raised their right arm to show the direction to where the body is while looking the opposite way. They left it hanging for 5-10 seconds before bringing it back down. They walked over to the tree that had once prevented them from distancing themself away from Adrian further before leaning on it, keeping their eyes towards the green ground that surrounded the trunk and noticing how some areas were flatter than the other. 

Though the group knew where Adrian went they stared at Riley as they did their whole routine, from stepping to the left to leaning on a tree. The group kept their eyes on Riley before Harley shifted their eyes towards where Riley once pointed towards. Nothing caught their eyes out of the ordinary until he started to notice a redder hue in the grass. He followed the direction of where the redder hue probably started from until his eyes landed on Adrian, or what once was Adrian. He noticed the heavy damage to his body before scanning up to the face. He made a loud gasp that quickly turned into a scream, causing Riley to flinch hard and curl up into their body more.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's Reactions.....

The scream brought everyone, except for Riley, to turn their concentration to Harley before looking to what caused him to scream. They saw the body almost at the same time, with each having a different reaction.

Harley was stuck in the pose he was after he screamed and seemingly not moved an inch. His body went into shock that caused him to become completely paralyzed. Just like Riley, he wanted to run away from this mess and just forget about it, but his legs were numb. He couldn’t feel them at all, how the hell would he move them before he fell over.

Oliver looked towards the face and immediately felt a wave of nausea wash over him and bring him to the deep end. He was used to seeing wounds and large gashes, and was fairly okay with handling blood but this, this was too much for him. He quickly moved his arms to comfort himself, his right hand going to cover his mouth in case he did actually vomit while the left clenched his side and wrapped himself in it, trying to calm his churning stomach of last night’s feast. He hunched over himself further to block his eyes from the bloody sight, but he couldn’t get the picture out of his head.

Evelyn took one glance towards the body before she started cursing. “What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the...” were the only words that could be heard out of her mouth. She gripped her hands on her hair before pulling hard on them. She was pulling a lot of hair out of her head but she didn’t care. Subconsciously she started walking in a circle in the spot she stood. She continued to mutter curses as her pacing did nothing to stop her now racing mind.

The only one to move from their original spot was Maria, and it was towards the body. She ran as fast as she could towards the corpse, before dropping to her knees right in front of it. She felt the impact of the fall but ignored in favor of the sight in front of her. She moved closer to the body before putting in her hands in the air, as if she was unsure as to what to do. Out of the blue she started shaking the body hard and fast, as if it would magically bring him back from the dead. It wouldn’t and she knew this, but she continued doing this for a solid minutes before she stopped. It was like her body completely shut down and the only movements you could see were the tears running down her face. She stared into the faceless mess that was Adrian while her tears stained his already drenched clothes. She cried and cried but no sounds came out of her mouth, only allowing the tears to fall out of her cloudy eyes. 

Maria let her tears run for 5 minutes before Riley noticed the small movements in her muscles. Maria gently placed Adrian’s body off of her knees before laying it down on the red grass, using her hands to face the head away from the group. She moved one of her hands to lay on Adrian’s chest where his heart would be, letting it rest for a few seconds before pulling it away slowly. She stood up but continued to stare at Adrian’s body. With a soft sigh, she untensed her muscles and sauntered her way towards the group, keeping her eyes cast down. During all of this Maria made no noise, favoring the silence just like Adrian once did. 

Riley uncurled their body and kicked themself off the tree. They met Maria halfway before stopping her by putting their hands on her shoulder. Riley used one of their hands to lift Maria’s chin upwards until their eyes met. Maria’s wet and teary eyes met Riley’s, ones full of pity, understanding, and familial love. They stood like this for God knows how long before Riley slowly brought their arms to wrap Maria in a hug. Maria stood still as if they couldn’t believe Riley’s actions before she quickly latched onto them. She grabbed at the back of Riley clothes before leaning her entire body weight into theirs, which Riley had to lean back a bit to accommodate. They cried harder than they had ever cried, but this time loud anguished screams filled the once silent void. Maria let go of all the anguish inside of her before their screams turned into quiet bumbling.

During the hug RIley was trying their best to comfort Maria to the best of their ability. They wrapped their arms tighter around Maria before going to rub her back to try and soothe her. When Maria grew quieter and the screams grew faint that was when Riley started talking to Maria instead. Riley started to whisper sweet things to Maria to comfort her further. Phrases like “Its okay,” “I understand,” I’m here for you,” ‘You are not alone,” “He’ll always be watching over us.” Riley repeated these words over and over to Maria until they felt Maria soften their grip on their clothes, though never letting go of them completely. 

Riley leaned back from the hug to face Maria, who did the same. Riley removed one arm that was wrapping Maria to cup one side of her face. They used their thumb to wipe the tears pricking out of Maria’s eye before letting it rest there. Maria moved to lean into the warmth of Riley’s hands and the two stood there. They stood in unbridled familial love before being brought out of their trance by Evelyn, who spoke loudly.

“Riley what the fuck was that”

“What do you mean?” Riley said while turning their head towards Evelyn. 

“Why the fuck is Adrian like… like that” Throwing her hands in the direction of the body for emphasis, and letting their voice grow louder.

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” Riley let their hand linger a bit longer on Maria’s face before letting it fall to their side and unwrapping their arms to fully face Evelyn. Maria hesitantly let go of Riley soon after and took a step back to let Riley and Evelyn speak, but Riley couldn’t help but notice the small shake in Evelyn’s stance.

“I don't know, Okay? You were apparently the one to stumble on the body, And the one to show us it. So I’m pretty sure you have a better idea than any of us here. So let me ask, is there anything else you know that we don’t?”

“I...” Riley trailed off, not knowing how to respond to a question they don’t know the Answer to.

“So you do, huh. Why don’t you just tell us Riley”

“...”

“Please Riley… just tell us... tell me..”

“Evelyn, not now….Okay?” Harley said from their crouched down form, using their hand to rub circles onto the still hunched figure of Oliver. “Let the Wound heal a bit before Touching it again”

“Yeah? Well then when do you propose we talk about this, and it better be sooner than later”

“I think its best when everyone is here with us, mentally here that is… Also I would wait until Theresa is awake, she probably has the best understanding of the situation out of everyone, Riley included”

“Fine, then what do you suggest we do until Theresa wakes up”

“Well first we should get back to camp and let these two rest up a bit.” Glancing a look between Maria and Oliver. “Then we could clean up around camp and inspect the ogre’s corpse. It would give a better idea of what happened when he inspect everything of a situation.” 

“Okay…. And Riley”

“Yeah?”

“I’m... sorry for yelling at you” Evelyn moved to look at Riley now. “I j-… I don't...I-I uhhhh… I just don-"

“It’s alright Evelyn, really. But can you not speak of this until later?” 

“Sure”

“Also…”

“Yeah Riley?”

“Can you help me and Harley bring these two back to camp?”

“Of course” 

After Evelyn said this, she moved towards Oliver’s form while Harley moved back a bit. She grabbed Oliver and hosted him up so he was in a bridal position in her arms. Nausea and exhaustion were evident in his face, so Evelyn tried to be as still as possible to let the boy rest a bit. 

Riley turned towards Maria again before moving to stand next to her. They used one arm to grab Maria by the opposite shoulder and wrap her in a side hug. They guided Maria to the camp while Evelyn and Harley led the way, slightly rubbing Maria’s shoulder for a bit more comfort.


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Walk Back to Camp...

Nothing extraordinary happened on the group's slow march back to camp. The normal sounds of banter and laughter replaced with the crunching of leaves, the rustling of wild animals in the surrounding forest, and the deafening sound of silence from the people walking. Harley led the way, being followed by Evelyn and Oliver then Riley and Maria.

The Group got back to camp and immediately went to the tent Theresa was already staying in to tuck in an exhausted Maria and an already sleeping Oliver. Theresa was sleeping in the middle of the tent so Evelyn went to put Oliver on her left while Riley guided Maria to the Right. Evelyn laid Oliver in the sleeping bag, tucked him in, and left to let the boy rest; the same couldn’t be said for Riley though. 

When Riley went to lay Maria down in her sleeping bag, everything went smoothly for the pair. Riley did what they had to do while Maria cooperated in her tired state. The problem popped up, however, when Riley went to leave the tent. As Riley went to stand up from their squatting position from tucking in Maria, they felt a hand grab their ankle. They looked at the hand before facing who the hand belonged to. Staring back at them was Maria with pleading eyes. No words were exchanged but Riley understood what Maria was asking, though they had to decline. 

“I’m Sorry Maria, but I can’t”

Even though nothing changed on Maria’s face a sudden shockwave of guilt hit Riley, as if Maria sent them herself.

“Oliver and Theresa both need rest, and you do too. If I stay here with you, I might accidentally wake them up.”

As Riley said this, Maria’s grip on their ankle loosened up, but Maria still kept their gaze.

“I’ll be right outside, get some rest, for me… okay?”

Maria laid her head flat on the pillow, staring at the side of the tent, while Riley finally got up from their somewhat uncomfortable form. They moved towards the front of the tent, but looked back towards the now sleeping Maria as they reached the door-like flap.

“You have been taking care of everyone like they were your little siblings for so long, now let me take care of you” Riley said in a voice barely above a whisper before turning back to leave the tent.

When they went outside they saw that the sun was barely shining as the moon came into view. They looked around the camp and noticed that Harley and Evelyn were fixing a half-destroyed campfire. Barely any words were shared between the two, except the times when Harley told Evelyn what to do next. The atmosphere was uncomfortable while the two worked in “silence”

“H-hey guys…”

“Hi Riley,” Harley quietly said, not wanting to cause the heavy air to get mixed with their voice “did you put Maria to bed?”

“Yeah i did…. she wanted me to stay with her but I felt like i couldn’t”

Evelyn looked up from their job and spoke up for the first time, “I uhh…. Know how you feel Riley. After laying Oliver down I felt the need to watch over him to make sure nothing bad happened, but I knew there was work to do so I left. I don’t know if that helps but i hope it does.”

“Evelyn….”

“T-thank you Eve, and yeah… it does help a bit…”

The Silence of the Night Soon Washed over them. Everyone waited for another to break the peace….. And that person was Riley again.

“Actually I wanted to talk about something,” The other two nodded before they continued, “i-its about to turn night and uhhh, I wanted to discuss sleeping schedules….”

“Riley you can’t be seriou-” 

“Evelyn….”

“What Harley. You know what Happened with the-the……. the last one…..”

Silence seems to be a trend between the trio as it once again consumed them. Evelyn was internally berating herself for saying those words. but she knew she was right. She knew that going back to a sleeping schedule that ultimately cost someone’s life was a bad idea, since one wrong decision could lead to another death. She didn’t want to lose another one of her friends, companions, her family… she doesn’t know if she could handle another one gone.

“Eve, I understand your concerns but we need one,” Riley Pauses. “I-if we don’t have one then, it's only going to hurt us more… And it's only us three awake, we need to protect them while they rest.” 

Riley stopped their mouth from running any more, but their pleas did not. They stared at Evelyn; their eyes asking her to cooperate with them for a little bit longer. Evelyn got the message but was hesitant. She wanted to help Riley and protect everyone, but was scared for what would happen that night. She took about a minute before she came up with her answer.

“...Fine, then what do you suppose.”

“Okay…. Since it is only three, 2 of us will stay up while the other rests up in the tent, like usual. I d-don’t know the exact order, but I know that I want to rest last-”

“Riley you can’t be serious.” 

“I am, Harley. You both were fighting the ogre while I just followed Oliver. I…. barely did anything while you guys were risking you lives.”

“Riley no. You were the first one to find the body. You were the first one to comfort Maria and everyone else when we found it. You were the one who-”

“That doesn’t matter…. I just… Let me do this for you..”

“No i am no-”

“Harley…. let Riley do this”

“Why Evelyn? They are the one who needs a break the most.”

“I know that Harley…. But Riley is stubborn as Hell. Once Riley sets their mind to something you know they won’t be giving up on it. You saw it right now.”

“Evelyn…” Harley had a bewildered face on them. He could not believe that Evelyn would side with Riley. He wanted to push further but he knew that would get them nowhere. Evelyn was right, he knew how stubborn Riley can get.

“Fine, only if I get to stay up first with Riley.

“Harley”

“What Evelyn. I am not taking no for an answer. Either I stay up first with Riley and you rest first, or Riley isn’t resting last.”

“God… you both are stubborn. Fine, guess that means I’m resting first. Now don’t be afraid to get me if something goes wrong. And if i’m asleep, then slap me to wake me up if you need to. If you don’t, I’m gonna be the one to slap you guys. Got it? Good”

“Good Night Evelyn”

“Night Eve… rest well”

And with that, the sun officially leaves its post as night clocks in. The Three awake only hopes that the night and the days following can be tamer then the one they just experienced.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End of the Family....

Over the next few days, tensions were high in the group. The Group had about 3 days left until they reached the next village, but Riley was convinced the group would barely make it over a day. RIley knew that the group would never be the same… but they didn’t expect it to change this much. 

The Once Passion-Driven, Charismatic Leader Maria lost a lot of her confidence; trying to please everyone and dotting on everyone to make sure they are alright instead of leading like she used to. 

The Happy and Caring Theresa who could put a smile on anyone’s face puddled down into a ball of apologies and guilt. They trapped themself in their mind, blaming themselves for the death, and couldn’t find a way out. 

Evelyn mostly stayed the same, from what Riley observed. Their Loud and Out-Going Strong personality did take a hit though. They are a lot more quiet than before, and rarely butts into conversations anymore. 

The two that changed the most, though, were Oliver and Harley. Before the incident, the two had mutual respect for each other. They weren’t the best of friends, but they weren’t on bad terms either. That is… until now.

Now they constantly get into fights over the little things. Whether it be about one accidently pushing the other or about how one got in the other’s way during a fight they were always fighting, which made everyone else really uncomfortable. Riley wanted to jump in and stop them from tearing at each other’s throats, but they couldn’t bring themself to, not wanting the pair to turn their words towards them instead. 

The fighting lasted the entire trip, with almost everyone else being brought into the mix. Two sides were created, with Evelyn joining Harley’s side while Theresa joined Oliver’s. Evelyn and Theresa joining the fight only made things worse, with any hope for reconciliation between them quickly being killed. Riley didn’t know who started the downward spiral of Oliver and Harley’s friendship, but it didn’t matter to them…. not anymore.

When the group finally got to the village, the band could barely go five minutes without a fighting breaking out. This was true the entire last day, except for when they saw the village. The sides were talking to each in as quiet a voice they can, which Riley was thankful for but found was weird. 

The silence lasted until the group got to the village. When the group arrived, the two sides quickly went into opposite directions of each other, Maria and Riley were the only two left at the entrance. This left Riley very confused until Maria spoke.

“I… overheard both conversations in the group Riley….. and I, I don’t know what to do..”

“What do you mean Maria, what did they say.”

“Well…. I heard Evelyn and Harley say that they both wanted to live the village as soon as possible, so they were going to find the farthest tavern in the village. They said something about leaving today or tomorrow after a quick rest.”

“Th-they’re gonna leave? Why didn’t they say anything?”

“They knew if they said anything that would only cause another fight.”

Riley sighed at this revelation “.... So what did the other two say.”

“Oh…. Oliver and Theresa were talking about how they wanted to stay a bit to train, so they are going to camp out in the village for two weeks…”

“Two Weeks? Thats so long”

“I know… but they aren’t going to change their minds…. I’m sure of it….”

Riley was internally fighting themself in their mind. They went over the situation over and over again, but they just couldn’t wrap their head around it. They had two pairs of people, wanting to leave on two vastly different days, with neither of them speaking of it to the group. ‘Perfect, just perfect.” they thought to themself. 

“Well, Maria, what do you want to do?”

“Me? Well…. I kind of want to stay here and rest. I’m tired, I’m exhausted, and I just need a break. I just want to stop traveling for a while and lay down.”

“You want to stay in the village for two weeks?”

“Of course, if everyone else is staying…. You are staying here for a break, right Riley”

“I…” Riley is hesitant, “I wanted to go with Harley and Riley, actually.”

“You wanted to go with them? Why”

“I don’t…. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself, Maria. Two weeks of doing nothing but sitting around, i can’t do that…. not anymore. I’m done with just laying in wait. I need to do something... anything.”

Riley knew that messed up, that they said too much, but they couldn’t take it anymore. After living almost their entire life just moping around, waiting for someone to be their “knight in shining armor” for them to never arrive they were done sitting on the side lines. They took charge of their life, and they weren’t going to stop now. They would continue moving forward, until their final breath.

“I…. understand Riley.”

“You do?”

“I do”

“Great. Okay, come with me. I am going to look for the others so we can rest. We need to pack up on supplies and fast since we are lea-”

“I’m not going with you Riley”

“You’re what?”

“I’m not going with you, Riley. I’m tired and I need a break. I can’t go full 100% without stopping like you can”

“But…”

“I’m going with Oliver and Theresa, while you are going with Harley and Evelyn. I…. think you know what this means.”

“N-no i don’t. What does it mean, Maria?”

“It means….. This is Goodbye.”

“What- You can’t be serious.”

“I am. I am sticking with my choice, and I’m sure as hell you are sticky with yours. It's just a shame that they are in opposite directions from each other.”

“Maria I can’t-”

“Riley, you are strong. Stronger than me…. And right now, I need you to be strong, for me… okay?”

“Maria no I-”

“Riley…. Please”

“... Okay…. O-okay…. I guess this is goodbye...”

“It is…. It is goodbye for now…. So goodbye Riley…”

“G-goodbye, Maria…. I hope we can meet up again soon.”

“I.. hope so too…”

With that, the pair left at the entrance shared their last embrace, it was so tight that it felt like they didn’t want to let go… but they had to, eventually. Afterwards they went into opposite direction, Maria going towards Oliver and Theresa, and Harley and Evelyn soon meeting up with RIley.

In the end….

The family with the strongest bond was left with nothing but a faint memory of what it once was   
and A Mother was Torn Up From The Inside from A death.


End file.
